


Co růží zvou

by andel_bez_brokovnice



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt je pořád zaklínač, Jaskier hraje na loutnu, M/M, ale ne takové jaké byste čekali, ale některé z postav jsou Kladeňáci, doba květu? kdo je ta děvka, hospodské poflakování a karbanění, květinářství au, nevím jak fungují objednávky v květinářství nikdy jsem žádnou nedělala, praktické využívání znalostí z hodin biologie, protože prostě L Ó R A, psáno člověkem co má rád kytky ale ví o nich pendrek, příjmení neskloňuju neumím to, takže se budu muset naučit psát akční scény, zasazeno asi v Praze tam maj metro
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andel_bez_brokovnice/pseuds/andel_bez_brokovnice
Summary: Inspirováno příspěvkem z tumblru, který mi až moc dlouho ležel v galerii a v hlavě:Flower shop AUPerson A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"Jinými slovy, Jaskier má květinářství. Geralt má podivnou objednávku. Co vznikne, když smícháte prokrastinaci a lexikon květin? Takhle povídka.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Co růží zvou

**Author's Note:**

> Díky moc [Hagebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt) za beta čtení a nejlepší poznámky.
> 
> Jinak vám zatím stačí vědět, že Jaskier (prosím, nekamenujte mě za to jméno) vlastní květinářství a má partu kamarádů umělců, se kterýma chodí karbanit a pít do hospody (a možná někdy dojde i na vystoupení) a že Geralt je furt zaklínač, kterej ani za mák nerozumí kytkám. Tak šupajte číst.

Jaskier se zhluboka nadechl.

Z květinových vůní, které cítil, se mu téměř motala hlava. Útočily na něj ze všech stran. Zavřel oči. Teď, když nic neviděl, byly ještě intenzivnější. V mysli mu začaly běhat roztodivné barvy a on je přiřazoval k jednotlivým vůním. Cítil pastelově růžové růže, ohnivě rudé pelargonie, klidné ametystové levandule, křiklavě růžové hyacinty a svěží zelenou… _mátu?_

__

Vždyť přece letos začal prodávat i bylinky, připomenul sám sobě. Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se kolem dokola po svém květinářství. Hemžilo se to tam květinami různých tvarů a velikostí, od malinkých kaktusů v pruhovaných květináčích, přes hvězdnice, krokusy a macešky vyrovnané na poličkách, až po velké vázy s řezanými květinami čekajícími na svázání do kytic.

Jaskier vzal do ruky konev s vodou ležící na podlaze vedle svého stolu. Znovu obešel všechny květiny v obchodě, aby se přesvědčil, jestli nějaká z nich nepotřebuje zalít. Nepotřebovala. Zalil je už ten den ráno a přesvědčil se o tom už dvakrát odpoledne, když bloumal kolem dokola po obchodu. Odložil konev na její místo, posadil se do křesla a zívl. Podíval se na hodiny. Malá ručička se nacházela někde na cestě mezi čtyřkou a pětkou, a Jaskier by byl ochoten přísahat, že se od té doby, co se na ni díval naposledy, nepohnula ani o píď. Povzdechl si.

Den se táhl a on už začal přemýšlet o tom, že zavře dřív a zaskočí ještě do hospody na pivo a kus řeči se svými starými kumpány, z nichž někteří nálevnu okupovali prakticky celoročně, nehledě na počasí či vládu a Jaskier měl dokonce dojem, že by je tam našel sedící nad rozpitým půllitrem piva, i kdyby se celičký svět řítil do záhuby. 

Snažil se vzpomenout si, kdy se naposledy sešli jinde než v hospodě. Muselo to být, ne, že by už tak dlouho? Opravdu, za chvíli to bude rok. Minulé léto vystupovali na těch středověkých slavnostech, a potom v září měli pár koncertů v klubech, a v zimě měli hrát na jednom plese, ale na to logicky nedošlo, protože…

Dost. Potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal svoje myšlenky. Nechtěl na to myslet, rozhodně ne teď. Povzdechl si.

Avšak i přes to všechno, co se za posledních pár let stalo, byl Jaskier spokojený. Měl práci, přátele, vcelku slušný byt, a rozhodně se nikdy nenudil. Teda, možná teď, když už dvě hodiny seděl za pokladnou svého květinářství a vyčkával, zdali někdo přijde a koupí si nějakou tu růži, omluvný pugét nebo další maličkatý kaktus do sbírky.

Dobře, pro dnešek by snad mohl zavřít o něco dřív. Nějaká tržba byla z dopoledne a nevypadalo to, že by měl ještě dnes někdo přijít. Jo, to bude dobré. Zavře obchod a zajde si do hospody poslechnout, co se Honymu přihodilo v té či oné nálevně, a dokonce uvažoval i o tom, že se nechá Esmeraldou porazit v kartách.

Z jeho úvah ho náhle vytrhl zvuk zvonku přidělaného u vchodových dveří. Tak přeci jenom někdo přišel, napůl se zaradoval a napůl naštval, že mu nově příchozí zákazník zkazil jeho plány na to, z čeho by se nakonec mohlo vyklubat další docela příjemně strávené odpoledne.

Narušitel vkročil dovnitř. Tedy, vkročil nebylo úplně to, co muž udělal. Spíš jedním silným trhnutím kliky rozrazil dveře, rychle se rozhlédl kolem, jako by si dělal zběžnou obhlídku prostoru, a dlouhými, svižnými kroky zamířil k Jaskierovi za pokladnou, který se nestačil divit svým vlastním očím, kdo že to před ním stojí.

Chlapovi stojícímu před ním bylo tak o deset let víc než Jaskierovi a byl nejméně o hlavu vyšší něž on. Jaskier sedící v křesle musel hodně zaklonit hlavu, aby si ho mohl pořádně prohlédnout. Měl široká vypracovaná ramena, neméně vypracované svalnaté ruce, které se snažil schovat pod koženou motorkářskou bundu – marně, dlouhé šedivé, téměř až stříbrné vlasy svázané do ledabylého drdolu, ostrou bradu pokrytou několikadenním strništěm, jenž bylo podobně bledé jako jeho vlasy. Na tváři ho upoutalo několik jizev, z nichž asi nejnápadnější byla ta táhnoucí se přes mužovo levé oko až na tvář. Jaskier neznámému po chvíli konečně pohlédl do očí, a měl co dělat, aby si ty své nepromnul.

Mužovy oči byly zlaté. Počkat, pomyslel si Jaskier, šedivé vlasy, to ještě jo. Jeho strýci z druhého kolene taky zešedivěly vlasy už v pětadvaceti letech, nebo to alespoň o sobě tvrdil. Tohle se dalo ještě vysvětlit za použití normální lidské logiky. Ale _zlaté oči_? Kde to sakra jsem, v pohádce?

To, že na zákazníka zírá už tak třikrát déle, než se dá běžně považovat za vhodné, si Jaskier uvědomil, až když si muž zdvořilostně, ale i trochu netrpělivě, odkašlal. Sakra, to to pěkně zvoral hned na začátek.

„Uh, vy nosíte čočky?“ Jaskierovi chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že ta slova řekl nahlas. Muž se na něj ale jen podíval, zvedl obočí a _zasmál se?_

„Pro-promiňte, já, o-omlouvám se, nějak… nějak jsem byl mimo. S čím vám můžu pomoci?“ podařilo se mu vyblekotat.

Muž neodpověděl přímo. Místo toho si sáhl do kapsy u kalhot, vytáhl trochu pomačkanou bankovku s obrázkem Františka Palackého a plácl ji na stůl. Hned na to dodal: „Můžete. Potřeboval bych něco říct symbolicky kytkou.“

„Co prosím…?“ Jaskier se zřejmě musel přeslechnout. Nebylo možné, že před ním stál asi nejnamakanější chlap, co v životě viděl, a ptal se ho na _květomluvu?_ Neměl ani ponětí, že tohle ještě někdo dneska používá. Jaskier sám se symboliku květin naučil jen ze studentské recese, pod lavicí na přednáškách o botanice. Nikdy nečekal, že ji bude muset prakticky použít. A navíc pro někoho takového, jako byl tenhle muž. A už vůbec nečekal to, co bude muset květina vyjadřovat.

„Potřebuju takovou, co by pasivně-agresivně říkala ‚Jdi do prdele.‘“

Teď už Jaskier opravdu ztrácel víru ve vlastní sluch. Sakra, přece to možná jenom přehání s hlasitostí hudby ve sluchátkách, koneckonců to vyskakovací okénko upozorňující na trvalé poškození sluchu při překročení bezpečné hlasitosti mu do mobilu vývojáři nenainstalovali pro nic za nic, nebo se mu takhle mstí desítky koncertů, které strávil namačkaný u pódia přímo před reproduktory vyřvávajícími hudbu do všech světových stran. 

„J-Jakže jste to říkal?“

„Ehm, no, prostě potřebuju kytku, co znamená ‚Jdi do prdele.‘ ‚Trhni si.‘ ‚Odprejskni a dej mi pokoj.‘ ‚Vyser si voko.‘ Tak nějak,“ ochotně vysvětloval stříbrovlasý.

Jaskier dál nevěřícně koukal.

„Omlouvám se za svůj jazyk, ale slušněji to vysvětlit nedokážu,“ pousmál se omluvně zákazník.

„Ne, ne, to… to je v pohodě, já jenom, že, eh, no, je to docela specifické. A rozhodně neobvyklé.“

„No, jak jste sám už poznamenal, já taky nevypadám moc obvykle, nemyslíte?“

Jaskier by se radši propadnul do nejhlubšího kruhu pekla, jen aby nemusel být teď tady. Kdyby se teď podíval do zrcadla, byl by červenější než růže, které prodával. Bože, měl to dneska zabalit a jít do hospody za svými přáteli. Nemusel by teď litovat všech svých životních rozhodnutí, počínaje opilou sázkou, která skončila změnou jeho jména, a konče otevřením si květinářství. Proč jen nevystudoval ekonomii.

„Já, já se vám moc omlouvám, nechtěl… nechtěl jsem vás nijak urazit, nevím, co mě to napadlo, nikdy bych si nedovolil-“

„Nedělejte si s tím hlavu,“ mávl rukou muž. „Většinou se na mě lidi jenom podezřívavě dívají a drží si ode mě odstup. Jízda metrem nebo autobusem je docela zajímavá.“

Jaskier přestal rudnout, ale stejně si pořád připadal jako totální idiot. Sakra, proč já neumím tu hubu taky jednou držet zavřenou. Chudák týpek, jestli se ho fakt lidi bojí. Jo, svojí postavou sice naháněl něco, co by někdo mohl označit za hrůzu, ale Jaskier by spíš řekl respekt. Ale vždyť jinak nevypadal vůbec hrozně, s těma svýma pěkně vypracovanýma rukama a tváří s tím lajdácky neoholeným strništěm, jenž sice umocňovalo jeho drsný a trochu neupravený vzhled, ale taky bylo svým způsobem šíleně pěkný a těmi šedivými, ne, _stříbrnými_ vlasy staženými jen tak ledabyle do drdolu, jako by to nebyla nejvíc sexy věc na světě a… 

_ Kurva. _

__

Kdyby měl Jaskier říct, co mu na jeho práci květináře vadí, tak to byl fakt, že lidé, kteří k němu chodili kupovat květiny, je většinou nekupovali pro sebe, ale pro někoho jim blízkého či speciálního. A zkoušet to na zjevně šťastně zadané lidi se Jaskierovi příčilo, tedy alespoň ve dne a v pracovní době. Když to ale zkoušeli oni na něj… No, ne, že by se bránil. Obecně se ale zadaným snažil vyhýbat. Nejednou už dostal pár facek nebo pěstí, když se o tom dozvěděla jejich druhá polovička. Navíc, neměl nouzi o lidi, co se s ním byli ochotni vyspat a občas i zkusit nějaký ten vztah. Holt zákazník je zákazník, a tak by si měl na ty zlatý oči nechat zajít chuť.

Ale tak, vždyť tohle je trochu jiný případ, ne? Tohle nebyl obyčejný muž kupující pugét růží své přítelkyni k narozeninám, ani zamilovaný pár vybírající si jejich první společnou květinu do nového bytu. Tenhle člověk chtěl někomu koupit květinu ze zcela jiného důvodu něž z lásky, vlastně z důvodu úplně opačného. A Jaskier musel uznat, že poslat někoho do hajzlu pomocí kytky mělo styl. 

Tak už by konečně mohl přestat vymýšlet důvody, proč by mohl flirtovat se stříbrovlasým zákazníkem a začít řešit tu jeho prapodivnou objednávku.

Ale přece, musel mu něco odpovědět. Chtěl mu nějak vyjádřit… soucit? Sympatie? Sám nevěděl co. Přišlo mu ale hloupé nic neříct. Nedokázal však vymyslet nic originálnějšího než jenom prosté-

„To mě moc mrzí.“

Muž se mu podíval do očí. Jaskier mu pohled oplatil. Na setinu okamžiku mu připadalo, že ho zlato propaluje skrz naskrz, hledí mu do všech částí jeho mysli i duše, vloupává se do jeho nejniternějších pocitů a nejtajnějších přání a slibuje mu jejich splnění. Zamrkal. Pocit se ztratil stejně rychle, jako přišel.

„Nemusí. Nikdy mě moc netrápilo, co si o mě lidi myslí.“

„Tak to máme stejně,“ pousmál se Jaskier. „Kdybych se staral o všechny ty klepy, co o mně kolují po hospodách, už bych asi nikdy nevylezl z bytu.“

Stříbrovlasý si ho pobaveně prohlédl od hlavy k patě; pravděpodobně přemýšlel, čím si Jaskier zasloužil, že se o něm šířily drby. A nejspíš si domyslel, že to nebylo kvůli tomu, že se rád rval.

_ Tu kytku, ty idiote,  _ nedala se odbýt ta část Jaskierova mozku, co by se dala označit za docela racionální a rozumnou. A ve stejnou dobu k témuž rozhodnutí očividně dospěl i zákazník.

„Tedy, ne, že by se mi s vámi špatně povídalo, ale docela spěchám. Můžete mi pomoci s tím mým ‚neobvyklým přáním‘, jak jste to tak příhodně nazval?“

„Jo, jasně, pardon. Trochu jsem se zamyslel,“ řekl Jaskier. Na okamžik v něm přeci jenom převládla ta část jeho mozku, která si dala dvě a dvě dohromady a spočítala, že kvalitní obsluha plus spokojený zákazník rovná se nějaký zisk. Ta stejná část mozku si také spočítala, že čím dříve vyřeší tuhle objednávku, tím dříve bude moci zavřít a jít za svými přáteli do hospody. Záhy ale byla ale poražena jinou, zcela odlišnou částí mozku (upřímně řečeno, mozek s tímto rozhodnutím neměl moc co do činění), která si proti těmto výpočtů postavila neochvějnou přímou úměrnost, tedy že čím déle mu bude trvat vyřízení objednávky, tím déle bude moci strávit ve zlatoočkově přítomnosti.

Jaskier tedy nasadil to, čemu říkal profesionální business pohled a spustil, tentokrát už víc sebevědomějším hlasem.

„Pokud jste tou otázkou myslel, jestli znám symbolický význam květin a dokážu sestavit kytici, co bude vyjadřovat tenhle váš, jak to říct, velmi specifický pocit, pak ano, dokážu. Dokážu to, ale ne teď. Nemám na to všechny potřebné květiny. Mohl bych vám říct, ať jdete do jiného květinářství, ale pochybuju, že někdo bude mít všechny druhy květin, co jsou potřeba. Některé z nich se totiž nedají ani při té nejlepší vůli označit za květiny vhodné k prodeji. Když najdete květinářství, ve kterém vám prodají třeba takový tužebník, tak u mě máte pugét růží zdarma.“

Prohrábl si rukou vlasy. Dobře, mohlo to být ještě trochu víc profesionální, ale byl rád, že dokázal sestavit jakž takž kloudnou větu.

„Hmmm. Ještě jsem od nikoho nedostal pugét růží. Nejblíž jsem k tomu měl tehdy, když jsem spadl do něčích záhonků,“ řekl s úsměvem zákazník. „Možná by mi to stálo i za tu námahu obcházet všechna květinářství ve městě.“

V té části Jaskierova mozku, která si předtím tou chytrou rovnicí zajistila co nejvíce času se stříbrovlasým mužem, nyní vybuchl malý ohňostroj.

„To byste se docela naběhal,“ uculil se Jaskier. „Konkurenci nemám sice zmapovanou dokonale, ale oběhat nejméně sto obchodů po celé Praze dá docela zabrat.“

„Ještě, že běhání je moje silnější stránka,“ nepřestával se usmívat zákazník.

Jaskiera zajímalo, jaká je ta slabší. Vaření? Nebo snad přílišná natvrdlost?Tak či onak by ho moc rád poznal natolik, aby to mohl posoudit sám.

„Nicméně, jestli ten váš profesionální proslov byla předmluva k nějaké otázce, tak jsem ji z toho asi nepochopil.“

Ahá, takže byl chytrý.

„Jste docela všímavý,“ uznal mu Jaskier. „Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli potřebujete tu květinu teď nebo až na nějaké konkrétní datum.“

Ať to není teď, modlil se v duchu.

„Není to nijak urgentní. Není to tak, že bych měl dneska na pátou naplánovaný nějaký čajový dýchánek, který jsem se rozhodl trochu oživit dramatickou scénou.“

Takže kytku nepotřeboval hned, zaradoval se Jaskier. Docela ho zajímalo, komu a proč se muž rozhodl poslat ‚Jdi do prdele‘ kytku, ale nechtěl být dotěrný a nějak vyzvídat o něčím vztahu, navíc, jak se zdálo, o něčím ne tak úplně šťastném vztahu. Místo toho se rozhodl dohodnout podrobnosti objednávky.

„To jsem rád. Hm, no, podívejte, dnes je středa, tak zítra seženu všechny potřebné květiny a v pátek můžete přijít si kytici vyzvednout. Jestli vám to teda takhle vyhovuje.“

„Stavím se tu. Moc vám děkuju.“

„Nemáte vůbec zač,“ odpověděl Jaskier.

„Ještě se vás musím zeptat,“ pokračoval pomalu po malé odmlce. „Význam květin neboli květomluva je velmi zastaralý a poněkud z obvyklého lidského povědomí vyšlý způsob komunikace. Jste si jistý, že to ten, komu chcete tu květinu dát, pochopí? Abychom si s tím nedávali práci a nebylo to pak úplně zbytečné.“

Doufal, že ho tou otázkou nějak neurazil. Opravdu se mu ale nechtělo běhat po lese a hledat náprstníky jen pro to, aby pak jeho kytku někdo vzal a hodil do popelnice, což by pravděpodobně člověk neznalý květomluvy udělal, protože kombinace květin, jež hodlal použít, pravděpodobně nebude vypadat zrovna nejkrásněji. Ale to byl vlastně její účel. Krásnou kyticí někoho do prdele prostě nepošlete.

Zákazník si povzdechl a s mírnou hořkostí v hlase prohlásil: „Nebojte. Ona to pochopí.“

Hmm. Takže tu byla _ona_. Ohňostroje v Jaskierově hlavě utichly.

_ Nic ti do toho není,  _ říkal si sám sobě. _Je to tvůj zákazník. Sice možná pohlednej, vtipnej, úžasnej, vysloveně k sežrání, ale očividně v dost komplikovaném vztahu. Nech. To. Být._

__

Jaskier v mysli zakňučel. Aby se rozptýlil, otevřel si sešit a začal si zapisovat podrobnosti o objednávce.

„Takže, datum vyzvednutí, to je v pátek, květina… hmm, napíšu tam prostě ‚Jdi někam kytice‘, to by mělo stačit,“ mumlal si pro sebe Jaskier. Zákazník ho zpoza pultu sledoval.

„Tak, ještě od vás potřebuju, abyste mi dal vaše telefonní číslo. A jméno.“

Mužův výraz se v tu chvíli změnil. Úsměv zmizel z jeho tváře, nepatrně přimhouřil oči a svou pravou ruku vyndal z kapsy a spustil ji dolů podél těla. 

„Jak že jste to řekl?“ zeptal se ho muž. Snažil se mluvit normálně, ale jemný hřejivý podtón z jeho hlasu byl ten tam. „Říkal jste, že chcete moje jméno?“

Jaskier poplašeně uhnul pohledem. Co sakra zase udělal? Vždyť se ho jen zeptal na jméno. To je snad u přijímané objednávky normální, nebo ne?

Odvážil se znovu pohlédnout do zlatých očí, aby zjistil, co zákazníka tak urazilo.

„No, já, já ho potřebuju na objednávku. Musím si vás napsat a vzít si na vás kontakt, kdybyste náhodou zapomněl, že tu máte květinu. Jen jsem se zeptal, jak se jmenujete, nechtěl jsem se vás nějak dotknout nebo tak.“ Jaskier byl docela pyšný na to, že to řekl bez většího zakoktání se. 

Muž na něj jen dál zkoumavě hleděl.

„Promiňte,“ dodal ještě.

Muž se stále tvářil podezřívavě, ale už aspoň nevypadal tak napjatě.

„Takže,“ začal pomalu. „Vy jste jenom chtěl vědět, jak se jmenuju, abyste si to mohl zaevidovat. Nechtěl jste moje jméno jako takové.“

Teď byl Jaskier mimo. Jaký je v tom rozdíl? Nechtěl se ale zbytečně hádat.

„No, jo. Jen potřebuju vědět, komu pak mám tu kytici vydat.“ Ne, že by dokázal za dva dny zapomenout, jak tenhle muž vypadá. Pochyboval, že to ještě někdy zapomene. Ta určitě-ne-racionální část jeho mozku si totiž v mezičase stihla zapamatoval každý detail zákazníka, na který se jí naskytl pohled. A možná se snažila domýšlet si i ty, které jí v tuto chvíli zůstávaly skryté.

Ať se mu nezdálo, co chtělo, muž vypadal najednou zase jako předtím. Dokonce se mu vrátil do tváře malý, tentokrát omluvný úsměv.

„Promiňte mi to prosím, myslel jsem, že jste říkal něco jiného. Hned vám to číslo nadiktuju.“

Jaskier si v duchu oddechl. Sice mu to celé nedávalo smysl, ale rozhodl se to přejít s profesionální grácií. Navíc, na někoho, kdo vypadal _takhle,_ se přece nemohl zlobit dlouho.

Zapsal si devět čísel, která mu nadiktoval zákazník, a opatrně se zeptal: „A jak že se teda jmenujete?“

Muž se mu podíval do očí.

„Geralt. Geralt Rivie.“

Tak nejenom zvláštně vypadal, dokonce měl i zvláštní jméno, pomyslel si Jaskier, i když věděl, že on sám neměl co říkat. Rodiče mu po narození dali divná jména hned tři, nepočítaje cize znějící příjmení, a on tomu přejmenováním se na ‚Jaskier‘ moc nepomohl. Ne, že by se mu mít tolik jmen někdy nehodilo. Byl to například skvělý způsob, kterým mohl zjistit úroveň své opilosti. Když už nedokázal rychle vyslovit ani ‚Julián Alfréd Pankrác Lettenhove‘, byl ten nejvyšší čas zaplatit a nechat se odvézt domů. A když ze sebe nedokázal srozumitelně dostat ani ‚Jaskier‘, byl ten nejvyšší čas nechat se odvézt do nemocnice.

Jaskier svým roztomilým písmem napsal jméno Geralt Rivie do svého bloku. Doplnil ještě několik detailů a rychle naškrábal podrobnosti objednávky i na malý papírek, který podal přes stůl muži – Geraltovi Rivie –, se slovy: „Tady s tím si v pátek pro tu kytici přijďte. Kdyby se vám nelíbila, můžu ji ještě na místě pozměnit či poupravit.“

Geralt Rivie si od něj papírek vzal a zastrčil do zadní kapsy svých kalhot. Potom ze stolu sebral svoji tisícovku a zeptal se: „Budete to chtít zaplatit předem nebo až v pátek při vyzvednutí?“

Jaskier nad tím při zapisování objednávky přemýšlel a dospěl k závěru, že tohle vyřeší, až bude mít kytici hotovou. Nepředpokládal, že by si květinu muž nepřišel vyzvednout, a tak neměl důvod brát si zálohu. Zároveň věděl, že mu příprava téhle objednávky zabere mnohonásobně více času než kterékoli jiné. Kvůli těm ostatním nebude muset běhat po lese a hledat kakosty a náprstníky. Ne, že by mu to nestálo za to, že ještě jednou Geralta Rivie uvidí. A navíc, takováhle objednávka byla výzva. A Jaskier nikdy před výzvou necouvnul.

„Až při vyzvednutí prosím,“ sdělil zákazníkovi. „Nedokážu předem odhadnout, kolik práce mě ta kytice bude stát. Ale nebojte, nebude to nějaká přemrštěná částka. Do tisícovky se stoprocentně vejdete.“

„To jsem samozřejmě rád,“ prohlásil Geralt Rivie, zatímco si bankovku vložil do kapsy k papírku. „Ale ne, že by mi za to ty peníze nestály. Zadostiučinění je někdy nedocenitelné. A tohle doufám bude.“

„Snad vám to vyjde. Samotného mě zajímá, jak to dopadne. Ještě nikdy po mně nikdo nechtěl sestavit květinu s významem.“

„Opravdu ne?“ podivil se muž. „Já to už několikrát viděl, a jednou jsem snad i jednu takovou květinu dostal. Ne, že bych tehdy věděl, co to bylo za kytku a co měla znamenat, na to jsem se musel zeptat.“

„Opravdu ne.“ Jaskier přemýšlel, v kolikátém století se člověk před ním zasekl. Vyjadřování pocitů květinami? Buď byl nadšenec do středověku, nebo měl jen zvláštní okruh přátel. Zajímalo ho, co za květinu dostal, ale nechtěl se ho ptát. Minimálně ne v tuto chvíli.

Ani Geralt Rivie se ho rozhodl dále nevyptávat. Místo toho se podíval na hodiny na stěně.

„Panečku. Úplně jsem tu ztratil pojem o čase. Ubíhá tu nějak rychle.“

Jaskier se sarkasticky zasmál. „To byste se divil. Dneska mám co dělat, abych se neunudil k smrti. Kdybyste nepřišel vy, už bych býval zavřel a touhle dobou seděl nad pivem v hospodě.“

„No vidíte, a pak do toho přijdu já a zhatím vám všechny plány,“ řekl mu Geralt Rivie. Jaskier doufal, že to nevyznělo moc útočně, ale soudě podle zdvihnutých koutků na mužově tváři se nemusel bát.

„Ále, nic jste nezkazil,“ mávl rukou. „Do hospody můžu jít skoro každý den, ale pomoct někomu poslat někoho do prdele pomocí kytice, to jen tak někdy nezažiju. A to mi říkali, že se tu květomluvu šprtám zbytečně.“

„Ještě, že jste je neposlouchal. Nevím, co bych bez vás dělal. Asi bych jezdil po městě sem a tam a otravoval všechny květináře a květinářky, co by se mě nepolekali. A žádný z nich by mi za to určitě neslíbil pugét růží.“

„Co vy víte. Třeba byste někoho z nich totálně okouzlil a dali by vám ho i bez toho běhání po městě.“

„Tím chcete říct, že jsem vás neokouzlil natolik, abyste mi dal pugét růží jen tak?“ nepřestával se šibalsky usmívat muž.

Jaskier si prohrábl rukou vlasy. „Hm. Na to jste se mě nikdy přece nezeptal,“ blýskl na muže svým flirtovním úsměvem.

„Třeba se v pátek zeptám,“ odvětil mu zákazník. „Teď už ale opravdu musím běžet. Těšilo mě.“

„Potěšení je na mé straně. Mějte se. A v pátek nezapomeňte.“ _Na kytku i na tu otázku._ Ne, že by Jaskier nevěděl, co odpovědět, už teď. _Zatraceně, jo, a jak._

__

„Nezapomenu, slibuju.“ Muž došel ke dveřím a se zařinčením zvonku je otevřel. Naposledy se otočil směrem k Jaskierovi a řekl: „Na shledanou.“

„Na shledanou,“ zavolal za ním Jaskier. Muž vyšel ven. Dveře se za ním zavřely.

„Na shledanou, _Geralte.“_

**Author's Note:**

> závěrem ještě díky kamarádovi, co to umí s internetama, a Černé díře - dvěma lidem, kteří nemají ani ponětí, co to zase pomohli vytvořit.


End file.
